The present invention relates broadly to horticultural methods and apparatus and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus by which plants may be transplanted from one growing container to another.
In the horticultural industry, the cultivation and maturation of plants to a state ready and suitable for sale is highly labor intensive. By way of example, many, if not most, vegetable and ornamental flower plants are cultivated from seed by initially germinating seeds in soil in a germination tray and then manually separating and transplanting the individual seedlings into a more sparse arrangement in another tray for continued growth. Not only is this manual operation time consuming and laborious, the manual handling of the seedlings tends to increase the risk of seedling damage or death.